La salle sur Demande
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention. "Eva était bien mignonne.Et puis, elle était tellement réservée qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à moi. Je m'étais donc fait un devoir de l'initier au culte Sirius Black." Sirius/OC ... ou Lupin/OC?


**Hello ! **

Voici un petit OS sans prétention, écrit pour un concours. Il vous garantira tout au plus deux minutes de divertissement. Sirius/OC ... ou Lupin/OC. A vous de voir =)

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Je fis lentement courir mes doigts sur les épaules d'Eva, la faisant frissonner.

-Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme gloussa et me rendit mon salut d'une voix timide. Je me glissai à ses côtés, laissant mon bras entourer ses épaules. Nous étions dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. L'endroit était bondé et bruyant, à tel point qu'on ne s'entendait presque plus penser correctement. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille, et, tandis que j'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement, murmurai :

-Je te propose d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille.

Elle acquiesça aussitôt et je me levai, saisissant sa main au passage, et l'entraînant vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, je la guidai vers la Salle sur Demande.

-Où allons-nous? Demanda-t-elle.

-Dans un lieu que tu ne connais pas. Un lieu magique, répondis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant d'éclater de rire.

Eva était bien mignonne. Elle n'était pas vraiment grande, ni vraiment fine, mais ses yeux rieurs d'un marron presque doré et sa bouche en forme de cœur la rendait agréable à regarder. Et puis, elle était tellement réservée qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à moi. Je m'étais donc fait un devoir de l'initier au culte Sirius Black. Je glissai ma main sur sa taille et la vis rougir. Cette situation me rappela notre première rencontre. Lupin me l'avait présentée, à ma demande, parce qu'il la connaissait depuis quelques temps, et s'entendait bien avec elle. Il passait d'ailleurs pas mal de temps en sa compagnie, à la bibliothèque. De son côté, Eva appréciait vraiment mon ami, et ne manquait jamais un occasion d'être avec lui. Ainsi il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble, discuter avec animation de quelque sujet oh combien palpitant pour ces deux intelligences supérieures.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la salle sur demande. A ce moment-là, usant de tout mon charme, je murmurai :

-Ferme les yeux.

Elle sourit, et, encore plus rouge que je ne pensais qu'il fût possible de l'être, s'exécuta.

-Pense à une pièce dans laquelle nous pourrions être tranquilles.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sûrement intriguée. Je la fis passer trois fois devant le mur, et la porte se montra enfin.

-Tu peux regarder.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci tombèrent directement dans les miens, et j'eus pu croire qu'elle allait m'embrasser, si je ne l'avais pas su aussi timide. De mon côté, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. D'un geste de la main, je lui indiquai donc la porte, qu'elle regarda avec des yeux ronds. Coupant court à toute question à ce sujet, je lui dis d'aller l'ouvrir.

Nous nous avançâmes doucement et elle tourna la poignée. Je souris, savourant à l'avance la surprise qu'elle allait avoir.

-Allez … laisse tomber Queudver, j'ai encore gagné, déclara James.

-C'est pas juste, protesta son ami.

-Vous n'allez pas vous disputer, maugréa Lunard, le nez dans un bouquin. Ce n'est qu'une partie de bataille explosive, après tout.

Eva se tourna vers moi, aux anges.

-C'est vraiment gentil de me laisser venir à vos réunions. Tout le monde rêve tellement d'y participer !

Remus se leva à ce moment-là, enchanté.

-On se demandait à quelle heure tu allais venir. Mais on pardonne ton retard, tu nous a amené Eva.

Le jeune femme se détacha de moi pour s'avancer vers son ami, tandis que je me passai une main dans les cheveux, furieux. Je savais bien qu'on avait quelque chose de prévu, nous, les maraudeurs, mais je ne me souvenais plus qu'on avait rendez-vous ici. Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de choisir la plus banale des salles de classe.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
